kannazuki no miko: DESTINO
by evayuri18
Summary: Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic bueno antes de nada me gustaria decirles que e tenido que cambiar de cuanta por temas personales y que e tenido que acer esta nueva, bueno espero que os guste la historia y que dejen comentarios
1. El comienzo

_**KANNAZUKI NO MIKO : FAN FIC**_

_Cap. 1: Vuelta a empezar._

Todo empezó cuando ella me mato….. MI AMADA HIMEKO.

Yo aquí en esta luna oscura mirándote desde lejos viéndote crecer amándote desde lejos en tu nueva vida en la cual yo no existo, desearía estar hay contigo abrazarte besarte acerté mía pero no puedo este cruel destino dichosos los dioses dichosos por lo que nos hacen hacer una vida tras otra sin descanso como desearía que esto acabara pero con tan solo verte me conformo de momento, pero cuanto tiempo aguantare en este maldito templo sola con mi agonía en oscuridad total.

Ameno murakumo: ¿Tanto odias el destino impuesto por los dioses?

Chikane: ¿Que sentirías tu cuando estás sola sin nadie todo el tiempo llorando sufriendo sin poder estar con la persona que amas?

Ameno murakumo: El sufrimiento que sientes es indescriptible pero recuerda que es el destino que se ha indicado.

Chikane: Destino…. yo pienso que es un juego.

Ameno murakumo: ¿Juego?

Chikane: Admítelo solo somos peones en vuestro estúpido juego de guerra si de verdad eres un dios ¿porque no lo haces todo tu solo?

Ameno murakumo: Porque ¿entonces qué sería de mí si alguna vez fallase y perdiera la batalla?

Chikane: Eres un dios se supone que eres inmortal.

Ameno murakumo: Recuerda que Orochi también es inmortal por lo cual también sería una batalla sin fin.

Chikane: El solo es uno, pero sois muchos dioses podéis uniros. Así ganaríais siempre y podéis poner fin a estúpido ritual.

Ameno murakumo: Esta bien me convenciste pondré fin a este ritual te devolveré a la tierra pero no en cuerpo solo en alma.

Chikane: ¡ ¿Por qué ?!

Ameno murakumo: Todo deseo conlleva un sacrificio.

Chikane: ¿Y no hay otro modo?

Ameno murakumo: Puede pero…

Chikane: PERO

Ameno murakumo: Tendrías que hacer algo que no te gustaría.

Chikane: ¿El qué?

Ameno murakumo: Lo sabrás a su tiempo por ahora regresa a la tierra y vive la vida normal que llevabas en tu antigua vida.

Chikane: Espera cuando me encontrare con Himeko.

Ameno murakumo: Todo a su tiempo ex sacerdotisa de la luna. Ahora que vuestro destino ha acabado asegúrate de no hacer las cosas mal ahora. Vive tu nueva vida adiós.

Chikane pensando: Por fin mí amado sol mi Himeko por fin podremos encontrarnos pero aun temo lo que el "destino" nos tiene preparado.

**En la tierra…**

Himeko… HI-ME-KO vamos despierta ya es hora de despertarse llegaras tarde a tu cita con Girochi.

Himeko: Solo 5 minutos mas Mako-Chan.

Mako-Chan: No solo falta una hora para que te veas con él y vayáis a hacer a saber que.

Himeko: No seas mal pensada solo iremos al cine y si no es muy tarde iremos a cenar después.

Mako-Chan: Bueno lo que hagáis no me importa tu solo arréglate para irte y ponte bien guapa y a ver si ya surge algo entre vosotros dos.

Al oír eso de repente Himeko siente un dolor en su pecho y a su mente viene una imagen una chica de pelo como la luz de la noche, ojos zafiro de facciones finas. "Es una promesa Himeko". Cuando se quiso dar cuenta esta llorando por algo que ella no sabía.

Mako-Chan: Himeko ¿estás bien que te pasa?

Himeko: No lo sé pero ya se me paso voy a arreglarme para la cita.

Mako-Chan: Si necesitas algo llámame.

Himeko: Descuida.

_No muy lejos de allí…._

Una confusa Chikane despierta en una cama de hospital preguntándose qué hace allí.

Doctor: Por fin despierta señorita.

Chikane: ¿Que me ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

Doctor: Usted está en el hospital sufrió un accidente y estuvo en coma durante mucho tiempo creíamos que nunca despertaría parece ser que dios esta de su parte y milagrosamente despertó.

Chikane pensando: Dios de mi parte si y yo reina de Inglaterra.

Doctor: Le aremos unas pruebas y si todo sale bien hoy mismo podrá irse a casa señorita.

Chikane: Gracias

_En el cine esa misma tarde…._

Himeko: Girochi perdona por acerté esperar.

Girochi: No te preocupes no llevo mucho tiempo bueno ¿Qué película te gustaría ver?

Himeko: Una de drama.

Girochi: Ya podemos entrar ya compre la entradas para la película, me hacia una idea del tipo de película que querrías ver y las compre antes de que vinieras.

Himeko: Entremos pues….

**CONTINUARA…..**


	2. Karaoke

_Cap.2:_

El cine ya había acabado Himeko y Girochi viendo que todavía tenían tiempo decidieron ir a cenar a un bufet libre.

Girochi: Todo tiene buena pinta.

Himeko: Si, hay tanto donde elegir.

Girochi: Por cierto Himeko gracias por aceptar salir conmigo en una cita.

Himeko: La verdad que al principio no quería pero me lo estuve pensando un rato pero supongo que al final acepte porque me pareces interesante.

Girochi: Gracias supongo jeje.

_En el Hospital…_

Doctor: Parece que la pruebas indican que está bien señorita Himemiya. Cuando quiera es libre de irse.

Chikane: Gracias doctor.

Doctor: Ya nos veremos señorita adiós.

Chikane: Si adiós.

Chikane pensando: Por fin Himeko nos podremos encontrar pero donde estas donde puedo encontrarte. Es mas ¿me sigues recordando?, ¿me reconocerás? Eso espero.

_En el bufet libre…_

Himeko: Que rico estaba todo.

Girochi: Si, por cierto Himeko ya que estamos aquí me gustaría decirte una cosa.

Himeko: Dime

Girochi: Me…. Me…. Emmmmm esto mee

Himeko: Me que…

Girochi: Me gustas por favor acéptame como tu novio.

Himeko estuvo dudando durante un largo tiempo su mente decía que si pero su corazón le decía que cometía un grave error si aceptaba. No sabía qué hacer.

Girochi: ¿Qué me dices?

Himeko: Girochi yo…. Yo no sé qué decirte pero déjame pensarlo un momento. Si te acepto como novio. Pero aremos las cosas despacio ¿de acuerdo?

Girochi: De acuerdo como quieras.

_Misión Himemiya_

Sr. Himemiya: Hija mía gracias a dios que despertaste me alegro de que estés conmigo de nuevo.

Chikane: De hecho padre será por poco ya que quiero mudarme a un piso para empezar a vivir yo sola por mi cuenta.

Sr Himemiya: ¿Por qué hija mía no te quedas esta noche y ya mañana vas a buscar piso? Aunque preferiría que te quedaras aquí conmigo después de lo que te ha pasado.

Chikane: Lo sé padre pero ya he sido una molestia durante mucho tiempo y me gustaría valerme por mi misma.

Sr. Himemiya: Como quieras hija.

**A LA MAÑANA SIEGUIENTE**

Chikane: Padre me voy volveré pronto.

Sr. Himemiya: Ve con cuidado.

Chikane empieza su búsqueda de trabajo y piso. Encontró trabajo en un karaoke como camarera. Pero todavía no encontraba piso, el dueño del karaoke le ofreció vivir en el ático del karaoke que estaba vacío pero solo tenía que limpiarlo y hacerle un par de arreglos Chikane aceptó. Ya comenzó su nueva vida. Ahora solo buscaría a Himeko.

_Casa de Himeko…_

Mako-Chan: Queeeee por fin son novios me alegro por ti Himeko de veras

Himeko: Mako-Chan tampoco hace falta gritar me has hecho daño en el oído del grito que as pegado.

Mako-Chan: Lo siento es la emoción y la alegría que me has dado con la noticia. Por fin tu y Girochi os declarasteis.

Himeko: Supongo- dijo esto en un susurro que su amiga no llego a escuchar.

Ya era de noche Himeko no podía dormir, la declaración de Girochi, el hecho de haber aceptado ser su novia. No sabía si había echo bien pero lo que más le rendaba la cabeza era esa chica que se le aparecía en sus sueños desde días atrás. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué promesa ser refiere?

_Al día siguiente…._

RIGG RIGGGGG RIGGG (alguien llamando al teléfono)

Mako-Chan: Diga, a hola, si sí que esta espera ahora se pone. Himeko es Girochi quiere hablar contigo.

Himeko: Ya voy. Diga

Girochi: Hola Himeko, me preguntaba si te gustaría quedar para ir al karaoke o algo.

Himeko: O bueno no sé si podre espera y miro la agenda.

Himeko en realidad no quería quedar con el solo quería estar sola para poder pensar pero su amiga le insistió y al final acabo aceptando.

Girochi: Bueno que te parece si quedamos esta tarde a las 8.

Himeko: Perfecto

Girochi: Bueno hasta luego.

Himeko: Chao

_En ese momento en el karaoke_

Chikane estaba de arriba a abajo trabajando limpiando y sirviendo a los clientes cuando se da cuenta de que ya es hora de su descanso.

Chikane: Jefe puedo tomarme ya mi hora de descanso, llevo ya todo el día trabajando.

Jefe: Claro te lo mereces.

Chikane: ¿Podría descansar en una sala vacía? me gustaría cantar un rato para despejarme un poco.

Jefe: ¿Pero tu cantas ?

Chikane: Si pero solo cuando lo necesito para perderme un rato con la música.

Jefe: De acuerdo la sala del final está libre utilizarla cuanto gustes .

_En el apartamento de Himeko_

Ya eran cerca de las 7:30 Himeko se está arreglando para ir al karaoke con su novio.

"Novio" porque abre aceptado tal cosa si ni siquiera me gusta supongo que por la emoción de tener uno por primera vez – pensó Himeko.

Mako-Chan: Te ves estupenda, dime que aréis en el karaoke quieres que me valla para que agais vuestras cosas.

Himeko: Mako-Chan no digas esas cosas solo llevamos 2 días y dijimos que iríamos despacio.

TOC TOC TOC

Mako-Chan: Espera están llamado a la puerta. ¿YA VOY QUIEN ES?

Girochi: Soy Girochi hola vengo a por Himeko.

Mako-Chan: Hola espera Himeko está casi lista espera y la aviso.

Mako-Chan va en busca de Himeko y le dice que Girochi ya la está esperando en la puerta.

Girochi: Estas preciosa. ¿Nos vamos?

Himeko: Si

**CONTINUARA….**


	3. el encuentro

Cap 3

Chikane está cantado cuando escucha la puerta del karaoke abrirse. Esta se sorprende al ver quién era. Era su princesa, su sol pero algo le desconcertó cuando la vio de la mano con Girochi.

Himeko: Perdona por interrumpirte pero es que pasaba por la puerta te escuche cantar y sentí la necesidad de entrar .

Chikane: No pasa nada.

Himeko: Buenos nos vamos.

Chikane se quedo pensando que debía hacer ya avía visto a Himeko pero al verla con Girochi no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte quería ir a por ella y salir corriendo pero Himeko no la recordaba solo le quedaba hacer una cosa….

Chikane: Por favor quedaros aquí conmigo y pasemos el rato y si quieres puedo cantar para ti.

Himeko: Pero si no nos conocemos ni siquiera.

Chikane: Yo soy Chikane Himemiya un gusto conoceros…

Himeko: Yo soy Himeko Kurusugawa y el es Girochi.

Chikane: Ahora que nos conocemos ¿os quedaríais con migo?

Himeko: Que te parce Girochi ¿nos quedamos?

Girochi: Por mí no hay problema.

Chikane: Pasad y sentaros quien canta primero.

Himeko y Girochi: Tú, nos ha gustado como cantas.

Chikane: De acuerdo- Chikane eligió una canción que le creía perfecta.

Ella es mi princesa  
La que yo camelo  
Ella solo es mía  
La que con ella sueño  
Con su pelo suelto  
Y sus sacai negros  
Ella es mi niña de barrio  
Mi princesa y la quiero

Ella tiene esa mirada de chula que me derrite  
Cuando la miro y me mira, hace que mi corazón palpite  
Ella no es como todas tiene algo de especial  
Amor a primera vista y no fue casualidad  
Desde que la conocí ninguna merece la pena  
Ella es palla, yo gitano dime cual es el problema  
El amor no entiende de edades, de razas o de culturas  
Es un sentimiento que no debe de tener censura

Ella me quiere y no vamos a separarnos  
Por mucho que hablen por siempre vamos a amarnos...

Ella es mi princesa  
La que yo camelo  
Ella solo es mía  
La que con ella sueño  
Con su pelo suelto  
Y sus sacai negros  
Ella es mi niña de barrio  
Mi princesa y la quiero

Se que en algunas ocasiones la verdad te trate mal  
Y en algunas discusiones terminaste por llorar  
Y la verdad es que me arrepiento de haberte tratado así  
Toda mi vida eres tu y solo quiero hacerte feliz  
Se que yo no te merezco y no se como estas conmigo  
Soy un golfo y no lo niego sino mira a mis amigos  
De jarana to' los findes borrachos en la discotecas  
Y tu mientras sola en tu cama esperando a que llame o vuelva

Sabes que en verdad te quiero aunque se que dudas de mi  
Tus amigas me critican y es que están celosas de ti

Ella es mi princesa  
La que yo camelo  
Ella solo es mía  
La que con ella sueño  
Con su pelo suelto  
Y sus sacai negros  
Ella es mi niña de barrio  
Mi princesa y la quiero

Ella esta cansada de mentiras pasa de que alguien la trate mal  
No quiere nada pasajero busca el amor puro de verdad  
Ella es tan buena y bonita se merece lo mejor  
Alguien que la tome en serio como lo voy a hacer yo...

Himeko se le quedo un rato mirando sin saber que decir esa canción le causo algo en su corazón. La letra el tema que trataba y sobre quien la canto.

Girochi: Himeko, Himeko HIMEKOOOOO

Himeko: Que pasa

Girochi: Nada solo que te avías quedado traspuesta.

Chikane: ¿Te gusto la canción?

Himeko: Si me encanto me hizo sentir algo.

Chikane y Girochi: ¿Algo?

Himeko : Me hizo sentir mucha emoción no se porque,

Chikane mirando la hora: Valla ya termino mi descanso debo volver al trabajo si necesitan algo llamadme.

Girochi: De acuerdo.

Chikane ya se avia ido .

Himeko:Ahora vuelvo voy al baño.

Girochi: No tardes mi vida.

A Himeko le dio asco al sentir como la llamaba asi- No te preocupes no tardare.

Himeko iba camino al baño cuando vio a Chikane recibiendo a la gente que entraba al karaoke.

Himeko: Hola

Chikane: Hola ¿que se te ofrece Kurusugawa-san?

Himeko:Llamame solo Himeko

Chikane: Vale.

Himeko: Oye me gustaría saber porque cantaste esa canción y sobre todo solo me mirabas a mi.

Chikane: La cante porque me gusta defender en lo que creo y lo que soy y solo te miraba a ti porque el novio ese tuyo me hace daño a la vista con lo feo que es no sé ni cómo estas con él.

Himeko: JEJE ni yo lo sé supongo que es por la emoción de estar con alguien que te quiere.

Himeko no sabía porque le hablaba con tanta familiaridad pero sentía que podía confiar en ella aunque solo sean minutos de haberla conocido por alguna razón sabia que esa sería el comienzo de una buena y larga amistad

Chikane: ¿Pero y si tu no lo quieres y en realidad tu amor es otra persona que te esta esperando?

Himeko se quedo un rato pensando Chikane tenía razón.

Himeko: ¿Y si él es el único que está destinado a mí que aria yo?

Chikane: Fácil solo escucha a tu corazón.

Himeko: escuchar mi corazón ¿cómo?

Chikane: Cierra los ojos y presta atención en cómo se siente tu corazón cuando piensas en Girochi.

Himeko: Siente decepción, dolor y sobre todo asco.

Chikane: Entonces deberías dejarle y quedar como amigos. Mira por tu felicidad

_Casa de Himeko….._

Himeko estaba tumbada en su cama pensando en lo que le dijo Chikane y en ese sentimiento que hacía que su corazón estuviera cálido y feliz al estar con ella. Ya solo quería romper con Girochi y conocer más a su nueva amiga

**Continuara….**


End file.
